kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Brood (Marvel)
.BroodTypical Worker Drone Fighting Excellent Agility Good Strength Good Endurance Good Reason Typical Intuition Typical Psyche Good Health 50 Karma 22 Resources Not Applicable Popularity -40 Known Powers : •Body Armor: All members of the Brood have thick, scaly hides that provide Good protection against Physical and Energy attacks. •Instant Disintegration: When any member of the Brood reaches 0 Health, it dissolves on the spot. •Sting: All Brood have double tails ending in wicked spikes that have poison spines. Normal Brood have Good ability with their tails, causing Good damage. Typical Hunter / Warriors Fighting Remarkable Agility Good Strength Excellent Endurance Excellent Reason Good Intuition Typical Psyche Excellent Health 80 Karma 36 Resources Not Applicable Popularity -50 Known Powers : •Body Armor: All members of the Brood have thick, scaly hides that provide Excellent protection against Physical and Energy attacks. •Instant Disintegration: When any member of the Brood reaches 0 Health, it dissolves on the spot. •Flight: Brood hunters have light, gauzy wings and can fly at Poor airspeed. •Sting: All Brood have double tails ending in wicked spikes that have poison spines. Normal Brood have Good ability with their tails, causing Good damage. Brood Queen Fighting Remarkable Agility Excellent Strength Incredible Endurance Amazing Reason Excellent Intuition Excellent Psyche Unearthly Health 140 Karma 140 Resources Monstrous Popularity -50 Known Powers : •Body Armor: All members of the Brood have thick, scaly hides that provide Excellent protection against Physical and Energy attacks. •Sting: All Brood have double tails ending in wicked spikes that have poison spines. The Queen has Remarkable proficiency and can do Remarkable damage. Any character struck by the tail must make an Endurance FEAT roll or be rendered unconscious for 1-10 hours. The tail can be brought into combat every other round. •Bite: All Brood members can bite for Good edged damage, even during rounds that they use their tails. •Instant Disintegration: When any member of the Brood reaches 0 Health, it dissolves on the spot. •Flight: Brood Queen has light, gauzy wings and can fly at Good airspeed. •Telepathy: The Brood Queens have Unearthly rank telepathy to communicate with her subjects over vast interstellar distances. Equipment •Acid Bomb: This weapon looks like a rifle grenade. It is launched from any Brood rifle, has a range of 3 areas, and causes Excellent damage per turn to any character or item of AM material strength or less for 5 rounds. Only large amounts of water or basic chemicals can neutralize the acid. •Psi-Id Weapon: This is a Brood rifle that strikes for Remarkable force damage at a range of 5 areas. Upon being struck the victim must make a Psyche FEAT vs. Monstrous intensity, or be overcome with his most intense fears, for as long as the Brood member keeps the weapon trained on the Victim. •Tangle Web: This is another Brood weapon that fires a small explosive package for a range of 4 areas. The explosive detonates before it strikes sending out Remarkable material streamers that surround the target. The target must make a Red Agility FEAT roll to avoid being caught. One round after the detonation, the streamers start to constrict doing Typical damage every round until the victim is unconscious. Star SharksThe Brood enslave large space creatures that live in the vast reaches of space. Some of these include the Large Star Sharks, that are used as advanced scout ships and the even more impressive whale-like Acanti that possess the following abilities: Typical Hunter / Warriors Fighting Remarkable Agility Remarkable Strength Amazing Endurance Monstrous Reason Feeble Intuition Poor Psyche Poor Health 185 Karma 10 Resources Not Applicable Popularity 0 Known Powers : •Space Flight: Star Sharks fly though space at Class 1000 speed, possess Amazing combat speed, and use Stargates for hyperspace travel over long distances. •Natural Invulnerability to Space: Star Sharks are invulnerable to the cold and pressures of space, and offer the same protection to those inside. •Bite: Star Sharks can bite for Incredible damage. The Brood added weapons systems to the Star Sharks that they have captured to use as ships. These weapons include: •Lasers: Incredible damage. •Sensors: The Brood ships have Monstrous rank sensor equipment. •Communications: The Broodships have communications equipment that have interstellar range. •Crew size: The Star Sharks are roughly the size of an airliner and can carry about 2 dozen Brood.